Balancer
by LiquidCristalDisplay
Summary: Naruto had enough problems with the Akatsuki hunting down the Kyuubi. Now he has another, maybe even bigger, threat. This enemy, instead of seeking power, is seeking eternal balance of the earth. The only problem is that Naruto is standing in the way.


A/N: This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it

Prologue:

_Shortly after the devil's betrayal, a baby was born. But this baby wasn't an angel or a demon it was a mix breed, half-angel and half-demon, both sides laying claim to it. The demons in hell demanded that he bare the same twisted fate as they did. But the angels in heaven believed that the child should stay in paradise with them. This argument soon reached the Creator, who devised a plan for the child: he would be sheltered in heaven until proper age, then shall be granted the key to the three worlds; heaven, hell, and earth. Soon after the boy would be trained for the position of power forced on him. He shall be the force that makes all equal in power. Heaven's power shall be equal to Hell's, and good and evil on earth shall be always balanced. His purpose is simple, his methods shall be to his own knowledge, and his power shall be superior. He shall be forever known as the BALANCER…_

In a long, dark hallway lined with heavy stone doors, on the 12th floor of the Forsaken Confinement Institution, a dark figure in a black overcoat, made his way to a pair of huge doors with cursed markings that set it apart from the other cell doors. An uneasy silence filled the corridor, only the visitor's footsteps could be heard. Over the doors was a stone tablet that read, "Akuma", the figure walked up to the doors and placed his right hand on a circle on the right door next to the handle. "Rokotsu" The figure said, in a low, but demanding voice. The markings lit up in a brilliant light, the figure removed his hand from the door to the handle. Before entering he looked down the corridor to be certain that he wasn't being followed. He closed the door behind him, the marking lit up once more locking the visitor inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The figure turned toward the lit center of the room and made his way to it. He stepped into the light revealing his dark, red highlighted hair, the white headband, emotionless face and his crimson eyes.

"It's been a while Sagaku." Against the back wall of the prison cell, was a figure being held by shackles and chains that were glowing in a holy light. He had long spiky black hair and wore a large crimson cloak held in place by belts at the collar that opened at his chest, it was shredded. He stifled a smirk.

"By your attitude, I suppose "The Creator" hasn't decided on your torture today yet." Sagaku stated darkly.

His smile widened, "True, it's not like Seisei to be late, especially when it comes to my punishment for the betrayal. It gets dull after a few millenniums."

"That's your own damn fault Akuma; you should have known you couldn't defeat her on her turf."

"I suppose, I miscalculated her power and the power of her followers." Akuma paused for a moment as if in deep thought. "You know, if you were alive and on my side I see things in a completely different perspective."

Sagaku glared at him, "I would never join you, she has given me the opportunity to live a better life than you and the rest of your demons."

Akuma chuckled, "If I heard correctly, you are quite fond of my female demons-"

"Hey, what I do in my spare time is none of you business you bastard!" Sagaku interrupted, he couldn't help but blush.

"Don't be alarmed, they are very tempting. Sometimes I wonder if she sends these women down her because she fears that they might surpass her beauty." Akuma said with a playful smirk on his face.

"Well, some of them that might be the case."

"SAGAKU!!" yelled a voice from behind Sagaku.

Sagaku whipped around, only to see the eyes of a severely pissed off angel that now resembled that of a demon's.

He took a few quick steps back and kneeled. "My Lord," Sagaku said in a respectful tone, wondering how long she was standing behind him.

She was wearing an open light gray overcoat, a purple shirt, black short skirt (not to short we don't want to make her a whore…?), and black high-heal boots. She had gray eyes (flaming with rage) and long silver hair with a braid down the back separate from the rest of her hair.

"Why aren't you kneeling Akuma?" Seisei asked in a harsh tone.

"It's really not my thing." He replied.

Seisei raised her index finger and pointed at Akuma; she slowly lowered her finger pointing to the ground. Akuma tried to resist but he found himself being dragged to the ground by an invisible force.

"That wasn't very nice." Akuma said, you could hear the struggle between him and the pressure in his voice.

"You should have learned by now that I don't tolerate disrespect." She responded. "Sagaku, return to heaven and report to my office."

Seisei turned and walked into the darkness of the room and extended her hand toward the floor. A circle lit up on the floor of the chamber before her, following the circle an image of the heaven seal appeared.

"Don't keep me waiting." She demanded, stepping into the circle and vanishing in the light that flashed from the seal on the floor.

2 seconds later…

"You SON-OF-A-BITCH, you knew she was there the whole time didn't you?" yelled Sagaku.

"I don't get to many laughs down here, so I have to take every opportunity when it comes." Akuma chuckled.

"I guess I can't blame you." Sagaku sighed, calming himself.

There was a moment of silence…

"We could do it you know," Akuma tempted, Sagaku lowered his head, casting a shadow over his eyes. "With me and you working together there is not hope for Seisei and her angels."

Akuma stood up and looked at Sagaku with eyes full of malice and greed. "Imagine it; we would dominate both Heaven and Hell making us the two highest powers in this world and the one before (earth). Nothing would make me happier than to exact my well-deserved vengeance on that bitch Seisei for locking me in this firry pit. Seeing her bow before m--"

Sagaku, without even a sign of warning, appeared beside Akuma and jammed a buster blade, which he somehow counseled in his overcoat, into Akuma's chest. Akuma coughed up blood on the back of Sagaku's overcoat. He removed the sword, covered in gore, from the heart of the devil and place it on his shoulder.

"If you think you can overthrow Seisei, I welcome you to try it. You have no chance of doing so. She is far too powerful, not that you would get to her. Her millions of angels would bring the fight to you and your demons, and if you got past them then I would personally finish the job."

"She was you trained well, you little pawn." Akuma said, summoning an amused grin.

"I'm not a pawn. As a said before, Seisei has given me a better life than that of you demons; I have the power to pass between worlds at will, never to be bound to just one, a power none of you Fallen have."

"You're right Sagaku that is what makes you essential to my plan. With that seal on your hand, you could unleash the forces of Hell in Heaven and seal the fate of the three worlds."

"As fun as that sounds, the answer is still no. As I recall, this very same plan of yours was the very thing that caused you to be cast into Hell."

Akuma grimaced, "As I told you before, I underestimated Seisei's strength." A shadow of frustration in his voice.

Sagaku lifted the buster blade off his shoulder and held it horizontal to the floor; he placed his free hand at the nose of the sword and ran it done the blade. As he did so, the blade disappeared in flashes of scattered light until he reached the handle and returned it to his belt (That blade was specially made for Sagaku).

Sagaku turned and began to walk toward the seal on the floor Seisei had left behind for him.

"Do you honestly believe you're free?" Akuma called, Sagaku stopped. "Seisei is just using you as an errand boy. You're her little puppet, a slave if you will, she snaps her fingers and you do whatever she commands. You're not free, if you were free you could do whatever the hell you wanted to do, be your own man." Sagaku's fist tightened. "She loves the fact that you're a demon and she has control of that power that you possess. It doesn't matter to her; demons don't have the right to be free. You're worthless to her."

"You don't know shit about me." Sagaku answered. "Seisei has given me a seat of power in her kingdom. I'm the Balancer, responsible for the balance of all three worlds. I kill heroes and villains alike, whatever will maintain balance."

Sagaku stepped into the seal, "And by the way, the hellhounds have caught the scent of your blood and are headed this way. Enjoy." The seal released a burst of light and he was gone.

"_Fool…" _Akuma thought. Three hounds raced into the chamber through an opening in the wall shortly after Sagaku left. They than began to devourer his entrails until they were satisfied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yes, there are a lot of lights, god is a woman (think about it), and our hero is somewhat of a pervert... Wow. And don't worry get to Naruto soon, just have to set the foundation. Feel welcome to leave reviews.


End file.
